It Was All Because of That Dare
by audrinaaaxD
Summary: Inuyasha is a popular skaterpunk. Kagome is socially awkward loser. They were dared to kiss at a party. But now it might be more...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……….

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice when you're reviewing.

In this story, it takes place in America and they are all regular people. :

I hope you like it!

Oh yeah, and Sango is her sister.

Sorry if you think the characters are OOC. I just don't want it to be the same as everyone else's.

……….

**Chapter One**

I'm socially awkward. I'm not a nerd or anything. I've always been the quiet girl. I hated talking to people, but my mom forced me to come to this party. I was a senior and she said it was about time I had friends. I never had friends. I hated meeting people. My best friend was my younger sister, Sango. She was only a junior, but was a social butterfly. I'm her best friend too. She's the only one I talk to at school, and I like it that way. I was at Kikyo's party who is one of the populars but our parents are best friends. We used to be friends until she realized that she was a bombshell, and ever since then I had no other friends.

"Truth or dare!" Kikyo cried gathering everyone. There were at least thirty of us, and we circled the pool. I kept to myself and watched other people have conversations.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha being crazy, wild, Inuyasha, jumped into the pool with all his clothes on yelling "Me!"

She smiled. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare, duh!" he cried swimming around.

She scanned the room. I never get chosen. I mean, she probably doesn't even know my name.

"I dare you to make out with Kagome for three minutes," she said.

'What! What! What!' I screamed to myself.

"Who's Kagome?" he asked.

She pointed as me as he swam to my side of the pool. He hopped out and grabbed my arm. I grew increasingly red. "Relax," He insisted. Wet Inuyasha, had now locked me in an embrace and tried to kiss me. I've never been kissed before.

"Relax, I guide," he begged.

I did, and got the hang of it. However, I still wanted it over with. I was freezing cold, and getting my first kiss.

"Stop!" Kikyo cried.

He broke away and everyone started laughing. Suddenly Inuyasha realized what was wrong and pulled me into Kikyo's bathroom.

"What the heck!" I cried.

"You're wearing white, why aren't you wearing a swimsuit? It said pool party," He continued.

Great, the first person, I talk to in a long time is Inuyasha! Crazy, wild, skate child!

"Oh," I said realizing what happened and covered myself.

"Red?" he teased.

I stayed quiet.

"Here, at least wear my shirt," he offered, taking it off, and revealing a six pack.

I grew increasingly red.

"Can I call you tomatoes?" he asked.

I weakly nodded. I'm not good at talking with girls but now here I am with the opposite gender.

"So are you going to take your shirt off or what?" he asked as if it was normal.

"Umm no, I prefer if I do it in private," I begged.

"You have breasts, everyone already knows, besides I'll keep my hands to myself, tomatoes," he joked.

I quickly pulled it off and slipped on Inuyasha's shirt.

"You know, you're not a bad kisser, I'm going to have to call you sometime," he joked. "Let me see your arm."

I turned red as he touched it. I need to work on my face. He really wrote his digits on my hand.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"Oh, I meant we could be friends," Inuyasha said. "Plus, I need to make it look like I have a big black book." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I blushed. I walked out but he pulled me back in.

"You have great green eyes so what school do you go to?" he asked. Inuyasha kept asking me questions and I felt less red. It was so weird; I couldn't believe he wanted to talk to me. He took my bun out and revealed my gorgeous hair.

"Wow, and are you sure you're in my trig class?" he asked. He inspected my face for what, I don't know, but I wasn't even sure if this was normal or not. I was still freaked out that a boy wanted to know me. I must be a good kisser or something.

"Can I stroke your hair?" he asked.

I turned red but not as red as earlier. Suddenly he grew closed to me. His cheek was against mine and he looked into my eyes and lightly kissed me. I broke away, freaking out.

"Sorry, sorry," he said leaving the bathroom.

Wow, that was weird.

……….

Sorry about the shortness.

I just wanted to make sure people were actually interested.

I won't go on until I get three reviews.

Maybe earlier if I'm bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

……….

A/N: Thanks for the response! I'll try to make this chapter longer for you guys.

……….

**Chapter Two**

I entered the house as usual and greeted my sister, Sango.   
"Hey sis! How far have you got in your book?" she asked.   
"101," I replied.   
"Wait, you were on that page before you left! Oh my god! You made a friend mom will be so happy!" she cried. "Let's go tell her."   
She rushed eagerly to go, but I stopped her. "I did make a friend but not the way I wanted."   
"Did they hurt you?" she asked.  
"No," I said.   
She spotted my arm. "Digits?" she asked. "Who?"   
"Inuyasha," I replied.   
"Crazy, cool, Skater, Inuyasha?" she asked.   
I nodded. Inuyasha was extremely attractive, and was fun and a rebel.   
"Call him," she insisted.   
"No."   
"Yes."   
"Fine."   
I dialed.   
_"Hello?" a voice answered. __  
"Hi, it's um, Kagome."  
"Oh hey, it's Inuyasha."__  
"Uh, you and I met yesterday."_

"_Yeah. I remember. Can you come to the skate park today?"_  
I mouthed to Sango what he said and she held a thumbs up.   
_"Alright. I'll see you there."_

……….

This was new to me. I didn't know what to do. I'm still surprised I called.  
"Hey," he greeted.   
I waved.  
"Inuyasha! No way," Sango said. "Long no see."  
"Long no see your sister, in fact, never seen her," Inuyasha continued.   
"She's timid, don't go there," Sango defended.   
She was younger than I was.   
"Inuyasha, I know you're nice, but starting a food fight Frida-" Sango started.  
"Classic! Hey, Kagome, can I show this trick?" he asked, interrupting Sango.  
"Okay," I weakly replied.   
He went on the pipe and started doing amazing things, but I kept thinking he was going to fall and get hurt. He skated down and almost bumped into Sango, but landed right beside me.   
"So, you hungry?" he asked.   
"Yeah, good job...out there," I said giving him a high five, but he hugged me.   
I turned red.   
We walked to the concession stand.   
"Tony! Give us dogs? Kagome, can you eat hotdogs?" Inuyasha asked.  
"You know, what about my needs?" Sango whined.   
"Sshhh, are you the cute sister? No," he joked.  
I actually laughed. Wow, he must be crazy! Me! I must be one heck of a kisser.   
"I can eat hotdogs," I replied.   
"Sweet!" he cried.   
We grabbed our hotdogs.   
"Drinks?" I asked.   
"Sorry," he said.   
He kicked some random pipe and soda shot out.  
"Inuyasha! You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" Tony whined. "I had to fix that."  
Inuyasha didn't care.   
"You stick your mouth there and soak," he informed.   
Sango lifted a brow.   
"For the both of us, I find this very disgusting," Sango complained.   
"Well then i gues-"  
"It's fine, I'm not so thirsty anymore," I said.  
He frowned; Sango kicked him. We sat at the table and started eating. It was silent because Sango and me could talk to each other, but I had no idea what to say with Inuyasha around.   
"So, um, I read this discussion about foot fetish," Sango started.   
"Really?" Inuyasha asked with his feet brushed against mine. I turned a bright red. He started moving it up and down against my shin. Sango stood there confused, as I did the next best thing. Fight back, until it turned into footsies, and I forgot I was playing with Inuyasha. It wasn't until his foot banged the table; we stopped. I burst out laughing as he screamed.   
"This is funny to you?" he asked.   
"I thought you want to get hurt, you know," I implied.   
"Well never repeat this," he said.   
I smiled.

As we were done at the skate park, I was heading towards the car.   
"Tomatoes! Come back," he begged.   
Sango sighed and followed me.   
"I want you to meet my best friend Miroku," he said.   
"Hey," I greeted.   
"Dude, foreign chick at four o clock!" Miroku cried.   
"You go," he said.  
"I'll join!" Sango cried.   
I rolled my eyes. I bet Sango had a crush on Miroku or maybe didn't want to be stuck with us. I just stood there quietly. Inuyasha held my hand and I blushed.   
"Gosh tomatoes," he teased and grabbed my other hand, swinging them around.   
I now probably was a tomato! That's it, I'm getting a tan. Sango always wanted me to but it was useless until now.   
"Why do you turn red? I won't bite," he continued.   
"I'm sorry, it's weird," I finally said speaking up.   
"What?" he asked.   
"Someone talking to me, especially since you're a guy," I continued.   
"Oh wow, I feel honored," he said lying on a nearby bench.   
He put his arms behind his head. It caused his shirt to rise up and reveal his abs; making me blush again.   
"Something wrong?" he asked.   
"Nothing," I lied but grew redder.   
He got up. "Relax, relax, relax," he said.   
I relaxed and felt less red.   
"Sorry, I feel like an idiot," I said. "It's just I'm shy and ever since Kiky-, I should stop, you don't want to listen."  
"I want to," he insisted.   
Inuyasha and I started talking and the things that made me red before didn't make me red at all. I felt like I was talking to Sango.  
"Loser!" I cried while trying to kick him where it hurt for stealing my book.   
"You got to fight me for it!" he teased joking around.   
I ran after him for my book. There was a rail and he managed to jump over, it wasn't high but I jumped and fell on the pavement. Inuyasha ran to my aid.   
"You okay?" he asked.

"My leg!" I cried.   
It hurt so badly!

……….

Sorry if it seems somewhat boring. I didn't really like this chapter. :/

But don't worry. The drama is coming up!

I won't update until I get at least 4 more reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……….

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! There was much more than I expected. Thanks to the guys who realized my typo on the last chapter. While I was typing, I was on the phone with my friend Nick. Therefore, every time I said Nick in the last chapter, I really meant Inuyasha. I'm going to fix that later. So if you're confused read it again.

……….

**Chapter Three**

I would be on crutches for the next two weeks.

"This would be a great conversation starter! People will talk to you and you'll have friends. I should get a Sharpie just in case, people want to sign it!" Sango cried eagerly.

Mom didn't know about Inuyasha yet. I didn't want to tell her either. I mean she wouldn't have a problem, but I know she'll embarrass me. She'll probably be like "Can you date my daughter? She's never had a boyfriend," Yes, this is not an exaggeration; she did that last year with my paid homecoming date. She bought my date by the way. Instead of telling her how I really broke my leg, Sango lied and said I was chasing after her and tripped.

"Time for school!" Sango cried.

Mom smiled like an idiot giving me the Sharpie. I grabbed the keys to my car as we drove.

"So, do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"No," I replied.

"Just friends, huh? Always starts off that way," she teased.

"I bet he's not attracted to me," I continued.

"Really?" Sango asked. "Did you know he just dumped his girlfriend?"

"No," I replied. "When?"

"Maybe a week before the party but I don-"

"It doesn't matter, we're friends," I said.

I entered trigonometry and no one noticed my leg. I saw Inuyasha but didn't want to talk to him. I wasn't angry or anything but, it was weird.

"Kagome!" he cried.

"Hey," I greeted.

I heard a couple of whispers, and some people shocked that I actually talked. I struggled to get into my seat but managed too.

"Sorry about the leg," he apologized.

"No problem," I agreed.

"So, looking forward to school?" he asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "We shouldn't talk to each other; look how much attention you're getting."

"I don't care," he said.

"Oh okay," I said. "I just tho-"

"You have to trust me, I'm not Kikyo, I'm your true friend," Inuyasha continued.

I believed every word. Inuyasha made it hard to trust people. The way she just dumped me to be popular. I then smiled and noticed his amazing eyes for the first time; his style, his sense, personality. I think I was attracted to him. I had a...crush!

"So we should sit," I suggested.

I sounded stupid. I was already sitting.

"Yeah, you know, there's a dance coming up," he started. "Wanna come with? We don't have to go as a date if you want. It could jus-"

Someone slap me! Inuyasha…nervous! The rebel Inuyasha, for me? Something just didn't add up!

"Um, my mom would love it as a date, I mean I would too, but I don't know how to dance," I said.

"Come to my place, after school!" he cried.

"Okay," I agreed.

He kissed my cheek.

"See ya tomatoes," he said walking back to his side of the class.

……….

"No way! No way! No way!" Sango cried. "You know you are so lucky. I've something to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going out with Miroku!" she cried. "Now you and Inuyasha..."

"Are just going on a date," I stopped. "I don't want to get my hopes up too high."

"Well whatever, you should stop wearing your hair in a bun, you have bombshell hair, use it!" she insisted.

I rolled my eyes and let it down.

"Gorgeous!" she cried.

I smiled weakly.

I arrived with Sango at Inuyasha's house. Miroku was with us and started ramming his skateboard into the door.

"Whoa!" I cried in shock.

"Hey dude, not now, Ricky's mad, I'm dead if he has to repaint the door one more time," Inuyasha said opening the door.

He then smiled when he saw me.

"Sorry man, but your butler is soft," Miroku said.

"Butler?" Sango asked.

Weird. I thought Inuyasha would be preppy, if he had money. I entered and saw what I least expected. Nice house. It was three stories and looked like a house that someone rich and famous would own. How did Inuyasha grow up here? This was the guy who drove a car into quicksand and survived. That's what made him famous.

"My room!" Inuyasha cried.

I followed; still in awe of the house.

"Don't get your hopes up, Inuyasha's room is the only nice place in the dump," Miroku said.

Now Miroku's comment made me nervous. The house was amazing, and when I entered the room, I didn't change my mind. It wasn't that bad actually. It looked like a normal room but there were snowboards hung everywhere. I looked around and read the trophies.

**1****st****: Little Boys Snowboarding **

**2****nd****: Adolescence Snowboarding **

**Teen of the Year **

**Inuyasha: Hottest snowboarder, a shame he'll be moving down south. **

"You snowboard?" I asked.

"Yeah, the best," he said. "Well at least in the eskimo state."

"So, why do you skateboard?" I asked.

"Can't snowboard here," he answered.

Sango and Miroku went off in their own world.

"True, I feel stupid," I said.

"I see you let your hair down," he said winking.

"Sango" I replied.

"Ready for slow dance lessons?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

………

"You learn pretty fast!" he cried.

"Yeah," I said.

"Now I hope I don't have two left feet, so what's the color of your dress?" he asked.

"Green," I replied. "Why?"

"Corsage," He responded.

I blushed.

"Isn't that prom?" I asked.

He laughed.

……….

Today was the dance, but we didn't come in a sweet limo like fairy tales; instead a monster truck. I expected it though, this was Inuyasha. He easily jumped off. This is crazy! Normally, I would have been back home reading.

"Jump!" he cried.

I held in and jumped as he caught me.

We walked in. The music was blasting and everyone was dancing. I mean I knew how to dance, but not dance in public. Do I just grab a spot and dance? Do i stay with Inuyasha? Do i find a group of girls? I saw Inuyasha going over to a big group of people who were breakdancing.

"Nice, for a loser!" Inuyasha cried and jumped into the breakdancing scene.

"Ugh, typical boys," a girl said. "By the way, I'm Carrie. You know you're really pretty, how come i never seen you before?"

"Oh, I'm Kagome" I replied.

"Kagome? Oh my god! Kagome, Kagome, you're gorgeous! I can't believe you're not in that little bun. Your hair so cute down!" she exclaimed.

"Hush, Carrie, you're scaring her," a guy said.

"Kagome, this is Kouga, stay away," she warned.

"Okay," I said.

I stood awkwardly as Inuyasha was breakdancing. Carrie left to go dance.

"Here, let's move," Kouga said pulling me away.

I followed him since I had nothing better to do.

"You're really pretty," he said. "Like I say that to girls a lot, but you're really gorgeous,"

I smiled. He sure was a charmer! I was here with Inuyasha, but I couldn't follow him around the whole time, right?

"Let's dance!" he offered.

"I just want to sit," I said.

"If you must, at least, have a drink," he offered.

"Sure," I agreed.

A few minutes later, I felt a bit more confident and started dancing with Kouga. Then, I felt stupid, and started dancing horribly grabbing the attention of the whole dance.

"Go Kagome! Go Kagome!" people chanted.

Then Inuyasha spotted me.

"Hey Inuyasha! I never felt so great in my life!" I cried.

"Go Kagome! Go Kagome!"

The song stopped and turned slow.

I went up to Inuyasha and rested on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Never felt better!" I cried.

"Hey gorgeous, you owe me a dance," Kouga said coming from behind, grabbing me, and dancing.

"Wait, let me have one more sip of my drink," I said grabbing it from the nearby table.

The song was a slow dance and I now was dancing with Kouga, totally forgetting about Inuyasha.

"I never felt this great," I said to him.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Well wait til-"

Suddenly Inuyasha punched Kouga and then started beating him. I've never seen him so furious.

"Inuyasha!" I cried.

He kept punching, and now Kouga was bleeding.

"Inuyasha, stop!" I cried.

People began chanting.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?" I cried.

"This idiot! Who needs to be thrown in a volcano! You bastard! I'll kill you! Kouga spiked your drink! What you wanted to do, was take her home! Pervert!" Inuyasha cried still beating up Kouga.

I gasped in horror. The chaperones came but Inuyasha didn't calm down. It wasn't until Inuyasha was arrested; he calmed down.

Sango was helping me remove my makeup.

"I feel much more conscious, it's such a dangerous world out there," I continued.

"Yeah, you are so lucky to have Inuyasha, I mean, most guys would have just taken you home," Sango said.

"Yeah," I replied.

My phone ringed.

……….

That was pretty long. :

I won't update until I get 10 more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update in so long! I've just been so busy with school and everything. Alright, and if you forgot, I left of at: _The phone rang._

**Chapter 4**

_"Hello?" I answered._

_"Hey, It's Nick"_

_"Are you okay? What happened?"_

_"It's just overnight. Don't worry."_

_"Oh okay, don't you only get one call, aren't you going to call your parents? "_

_"No, my dad is a big consultant, he doesn't even notice me." _

_"Your mom?"_

_"Is dead."_

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." _

_"No it's fine, there's my stepmom, who loves me like her own son, I've know her since I was six months old _

_"that's good, um well thanks for watching out for me, but you didn't have to do that." _

_"But I wanted to, to protect you." _

_"Why?" _

_"I dunno, I guess it's because your so real."_

On Monday, I had no idea how to react. I couldn't believe Inuyasha got arrested for me. It didn't seem real. It scared me though. The way he beat , Kouga. Could that happen to me? No, I don't know.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I said.

"I'm sorry, you had to face that, I mean i guess part of it was just pure jealousy, I me-" he started.

"Inuyasha, I'm not pretty," I argued.

"Are you kidding me? You're gorgeous! You are amazing and have a great personality. You know, that's very rare. I don't know. I'm sorry.," he said.

"No, it's okay. I like it," I confessed.

I suddenly felt the barrier between Inuyasha and I break. He kicked a locker and all of them opened.

"There's bound to be some roses in one of them," he said.

I laughed.

"You know you're so rich! I mean why the rebel?" I said hoping he wouldn't get offended.

"Parents, you know I love my stepmom. But I literally only see my dad once a week, he comes home and my stepmom goes with him to the room, you know the drill, it's the only way to attract his attention," he admitted. "But you have to promise never to repeat that again."

I smiled.

"Maybe, Maybe not," I teased.

He threw me over his shoulder, as I Laughed.

"Kagome!" Ms. Nihouse cried.

I got off.

"Sorry," I said getting off.

"You and your boyfriend should find a room elsewhere!" she cried. "Ugh, it's a shame these days."

She walked away and we laughed.

"She thought we were going out and better yet going all the w-"

"She's definitely messed up in the brain. I read a book once about teacher stress," I informed.

He hunched a shoulder over me.

"Really?" He asked.

We walked into class and everyone started whispering. I sat in my seat and opened my book.

"Kagome!" Phiona, the girl sitting next to me, cried. "What is going on between you and Inuyasha?"

"Friendship," I replied.

"I mean Kagome, your so lucky. He is so hot! Though, this isn't good, He's on Kikyo's list, and as girl to girl. Kikyo will do anything to get her man, so don't believe anything she says," Phiona warned.

"Thanks," I replied.

Weird. She talked to me.

I was shuffling books in my locker.

"Kagome!" a girl cried.

I turned and it was Kikyo.

"So we should make up for old times, it's been ten years! Look at you, your gorgeous hair, which we should totally cut since bobs are all the rage," she suggested.

She's convinced I'm stupid. I read, I know bobs are not all the rage. If it was, she would have one and she wouldn't want me to have one.

"Um, I don't want to cut it," I said.

"Oh really, too bad, I thought that we co-, nevermind, so words going around that Inuyasha is sprung, over you. It's ah-mazing how a dare could turn into a hookup, they should call me cupid dearie," she continued.

"Yea but we're friends," I continued. "Look, do whatever."

"I will, and you bet your paddy pantyhose, I will," Kikyo snickered.

I rolled my eyes.

Sorry that was really short!

I won't update until 10 more reviews.

Also, I'm starting a new fanfic.

It'll be up soon. Tell me what you think. :


End file.
